The invention is based on a guard device for a hand power tool, in particular for a sanding/grinding hand power tool, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Guard devices for hand power tools, in particular for angle grinders, are known, the wheel guards of which offer a certain level of protection during sanding/grinding work, but which do not support a sufficient level of dust removal. This is due to the fact that, during operation and in the idle position, the wheel guard covers only part of the side of the tool and, in particular, a sanding disc/grinding wheel of the hand power tool. The removal of sanding/grinding dust using vacuum is therefore only slightly effective, despite the powerful external vacuum cleaners that are typically used